Forest
I am running. I don't know where, I don't know why. I just want to run. The minute I walked out of my house, I was hit by wild energy and feeling of fear. Fear. I wonder why? I am so far away from my house already, but I can't stop. I keep on running, which seems like forever. I wonder why my legs don't feel like lead yet? Maybe it's already been an hour, maybe just a few minutes, but when I stop, my heart and body feel heavy, and I collapse on the floor. I try to remember what had been so frightening, but I can't. Or wait...is this it? That's right, I've feared the future. The computers. The technology. I was scared that we would lose nature too soon. I was frightened that everything we used to love - parks, forests, fruits, vegetables, fresh air - was going to end. Finally, I notice my surroundings. A dark forest, filled with bushes, magnificent trees, berries, flowers, wild animals, and me...nothing more. I try to get up and get a better look around, but I realize I have twisted my ankle. I wonder why I haven't noticed it before? So I just sit there, trying to soothe the pain in my wound. All of a sudden, I feel someone (or something) breathing at the back oh my neck, causing my hairs to rise. Slowly, I turn around to see a wolf. Shouldn't I fear him? But no, instead of freezing from fear, I smile and extend my hand to pat his head. He doesn't resist. Then, he notices my twisted ankle, and sniffs it. "It's nothing," I say when he looks up at me, puzzled. Then he turns back to my wound and starts licking it. To my surprise, it doesn't hurt so much anymore. I try to stand up, and don't feel any pain at all. I smile kindly at the wolf. "You helped me a lot, boy. How can I thank you enough?" The wolf stares up at me, and then starts trotting in a direction, and I kind off guess that he wants me to follow him. So I do. When I finally catch up to him, I see he is sitting near another wolf, who is bleeding. His partner! I kneel down to the hurt wolf, and pat her head. She just whines, and turns her head away. The male wolf looks up at me with big, sad eyes. "Don't worry," I reassure him, "everything will be alright." He doesn't look so convinced. I find the wound on the female wolf's neck, and I see that she has been shot. My eyes turn cold as I stare at the wound. "Technology ruins everything..." But I don't give up. I pick up the wolf, who is very heavy, and carry her to the nearest stream. Then, I wash out her wound and gently get the bullet out. It wasn't very far, but the wolf still feels great pain. Then I throw the bullet into the stream, and it sinks, never to be found again. I wash out the female wolf's wound again, and then tear out a piece of my clothing and bandage her neck. She doesn't move. Did she die? No, she has just fallen asleep. As time passes, I and the male wolf sit worriedly near the female. Sadly, she doesn't make it and dies. I wait a little bit more - maybe she will actually wake up? But after half an hour, I start digging a grave. I bury her there, and mark her grave with a cross which I made using sticks. Then, when the male wolf doesn't understand and tries to dig her up, I start crying. Technology. It ruins everything. For animals, for people, for nature...I wish it didn't exist. I feel a faint voice behind me - it is gentle and kind. "So," it says, "there aren't many people who feel this tremendous love for nature. These people, like you, are one of a kind. But you, where the only person to have enough bravery to follow a wolf and try to save it's mate's life. For that, I shall give you the name of the Nature Goddess, and you shall be the owner of this forest and keep it safe." With that, I felt huge pain run down my whole body, and it felt like my legs were pinned to the ground. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. Then, everything went black. November 15th, 2013 Fiona, a 13 year old girl had ran away from home three days ago. Police had tried to find her, but nobody could. Rumors say she has been turned into a god after helping a wolf - now she protects the Forest of Dark Oaks. But who knows? What is truth, and what is lie, we may never know. Category:CLG